The present invention relates to a method of producing a glass vessel consisting of a receptacle part and a stand part, more especially but not exclusively for producing a goblet glass consisting of a goblet bowl and a stem with base plate, in which the receptacle part is produced on a rotary table in a pressing operation and subsequently the stand part is formed by an injection device and in so doing is united with the receptacle part.
In a conventional manner of producing glass vessels consisting of a receptacle part (e.g. a goblet bowl part) and a stand part (e.g. a stem with base plate), the receptacle part produced in a separate production process is inserted, usually manually, into an injection machine in which, then, in a second operation, the stand part is formed and is united with the receptacle part. The advantage of this procedure is that high quality glass vessels can be produced. On the other hand, it has the disadvantage that the essential operative steps, some of which are manual, continuous cyclic production can be achieved only with difficulty, and quantity production cannot be achieved.
To avoid these disadvantages, a procedure is already known in which the receptacle parts are produced in a first machine and are transported, by a transfer device, to a second machine, in which the stand parts are produced in a direct pressing process and are pressed onto the receptacle parts. A procedure of this kind is relatively complicated and therefore expensive and susceptible to trouble, since the transfer device has to grasp the pressed receptacle part produced in a press mould in the first machine, lift it out of the press mould, turn it and transport it to the second machine, and then has to set it down, after centring, under a press mould for the stand-part, by means of an upwards movement in the second machine. In addition to this, because two machines are involved, this procedure requires two feeders, so that two work positions have to be available at the glass supply tank. In addition to this, only a feeder which operates very precisely can be used to feed the second machine in which the stand parts are pressed directly onto the receptacle parts, since in this procedure only very small glass weights can be processed, and in addition the fed quantities have to be very constant as to weight. This weight constancy is necessary because during the pressing operation only a very slight pressing-in depth is available in the base plate. Such a precisely-operating feeder is very expensive, since in practice it has to be equipped with a platinum lining.
An object of the present invention is to provide a completely novel method with which high quality glass vessels can be produced in a cost-favourable manner, with a small space requirement with the minimum of mechanical equipment.